Under Pressure
by Kinomi Akai
Summary: COMPLETE. In which Naruto misses Sasuke. And Sasuke...? Canonverse, post-war, PWP, SNS.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its associated characters!  
_

 _Summar y: COMPLETE. In which Naruto misses Sasuke. And Sasuke...? Canonverse, post-war, PWP, SNS.  
_

 _A/N: quick, take this and run!  
_

* * *

 **Under Pressure**

He couldn't sleep.

It was two in the morning, he had a mission tomorrow, and Naruto's mind just...wouldn't turn off.

He let out a frustrated breath and rolled over. The last time he'd been this wired was when...Sasuke had still been gone. It had been nearly every night, back then, and—well, Sasuke was still _gone_ , but it was different, now. He knew where Sasuke was, he knew he was safe, and he could check on him pretty much any time he wanted—

Naruto let out a breath.

The connection between them was open, but...quiet. Still. Which was good, because it meant Sasuke was _okay_ and not hurt or angry or upset or anything, but it also sucked because it meant Sasuke was definitely asleep. And talking to him (or projecting their thoughts at each other or whatever the hell they did) would've probably been the perfect cure for whatever stupid thing was keeping him up right now.

Naruto rolled over again.

Okay.

His blind were shut, he'd thrown a shirt over his eyes, he'd found some old earplugs to stuff in his ears...he'd tried extra blankets, no blankets, different pajamas, different pillows…

Naruto's fingers traced along the hem of his pants. It was pretty much the last thing left. He didn't really feel like it was the horniness keeping him up today, but he'd tried everything else already, so...

It was worth a shot, right?

Naruto stuck his hand down his pants and let his eyes flutter closed. He'd gotten pretty decent at it with his left hand—when he, y'know, hadn't _had_ a right one—which was convenient because he could just switch whenever he wanted to...and it was nice, sometimes, to feel something different and foreign, not really like himself—kinda like somebody else was there, with him—

"Mm…" It was more of a sigh than a moan, and Naruto felt himself sink further into the bed with it.

It'd be nice, really, to have someone else with him. Somebody else to do this with. Naruto's hand stroked along his cock and his mind flittered with images—shapes, forms, bodies, people—but nothing ever really caught his eye. He knew he'd like _someone_ , but it wasn't as if there was anyone in particular that he fantasized about. Really, the only person he wanted here with him at all was—

 _Usuratonkachi._

Naruto's eyes flew open.

"Fuck," Naruto breathed, his hand completely frozen. That pulse of pleasure had been—when he'd heard Sasuke's voice, so clearly, god, that had been—he—he didn't want _Sasuke_ like that, did he? Sasuke was his best friend. Naruto wasn't even—well, okay, after he'd spent so long on his Sexy Reverse Harem Technique he'd figured a few things out and maybe he was a little kinda sorta turned on by guys sometimes but only if they were like really attractive and Sasuke—and Sasuke—

Naruto let out a breath.

And Sasuke was a...really attractive guy. That he really trusted and cared about and maybe obsessed over a little more than he should have, but that didn't mean—that didn't mean that if Sasuke was here—if he was here, right now—

Naruto bit his lip.

If Sasuke was here…

His hand started to move again—slowly.

If Sasuke was...he'd be behind him, maybe, with his arm wrapped around...so he could—so he could reach around to grip Naruto, pressing his chest against Naruto's back—and Naruto would be able to feel his breath on his skin, as heavy as his own—

Naruto felt the goosebumps break out over his skin.

Sasuke would be warm. Sasuke was always warm—in his eyes, and his smile, and the way he'd say Naruto's name—the way he'd whisper in his ear and oh—oh, no, yeah, okay, shit—

 _Eager, aren't we?_

Naruto slowed his pace. That was right—Sasuke would be a relentless fucking asshole the whole time. Teasing, touching—soft words and slow movements...that would be Sasuke.

 _I've never made it easy for you._

Naruto grinned and twisted in his sheets. Yeah, that was Sasuke. The absolute asshole. God, he missed that absolute asshole.

 _Still here, Naruto_.

Naruto shuddered. Sasuke's voice had dipped, then, and it reminded Naruto to focus again (the way Sasuke always did—focus, usuratonkachi; stop letting your mind drift, usuratonkachi; eyes on the target, usuratonkachi)—

 _Listen to me, then._

Naruto let out a long, shaking breath. This was feeling—good. Way too good. Good in a way that he'd have to think about, later, when it wasn't two in the morning and he didn't have his hand on his dick. For now, though—for now—

 _You think too much._

He bit his lip—

 _I never thought I'd see the day._

Naruto huffed a breath out into the pillow as he rolled again. Sasuke's voice rang so clear, in his head—it was so easy to hear—it left him squirming, uncomfortable, with chills breaking out over his skin as he imagined Sasuke's breath on it, too—

 _Slower, Naruto,_ said the voice in his head, and Naruto obeyed. He wondered if Sasuke would just be content to watch him take care of himself, fingertips dancing over Naruto's stomach as if saying he _could_ help, but he wouldn't—or maybe Sasuke would wait, until Naruto was right on the edge, before gripping him and taking control and—

 _And only use my hand? What a shame._

And with _that_ went the last of Naruto's control—with the myriad of images, scenes, Sasuke's eyes dark and hooded as he knelt in front of Naruto, his lips soft and wet and _panting_ as he pulled back, tongue out with a string of saliva trailing back to the tip of Naruto's cock—

"Nngh," Naruto bit down on the moan, but it bubbled up all the same—it was relentless—it was wild—it was so, so, so _good_ , Sasuke—

 _Say my name._

"Sas—" God, it was rising up in him, he could feel the tension, so strong, so full, he was going to burst, he was going to— "Sa _suke_ —!"

Naruto's voice lifted up in a desperate moan as he clutched at the sheets—as he clutched at himself—he pictured Sasuke's breath hitching as he swallowed, as his eyes stayed, unrelenting, on him, and—

"Ah," Naruto gasped, falling back onto the bed—the waves of pleasure had him rocking back and forth, still, "ah...hah…"

He swallowed, and pulled his wet, sticky hand out of his pants.

"Fucking hell," he breathed, staring at it, "I'm a pervert."

Laughter.

Laughter, in the back of his mind—laughter that was entirely, completely, far too familiar, oh _no_ —Naruto sat up straight and nearly jumped to his feet because—

"Sasuke—?!"

 _That is what you said, yes._

Naruto's stomach fell through the floor into the deepest pits of hell.

"Oh holy shit," he breathed, stumbling, "that's not—I mean—shit—" Fucking hell, of all the things—he tried to project a million excuses at Sasuke, and all of them were pathetic, of all the times for the asshole to wake up—

 _I was awake the whole time, actually_.

"Motherfucking—you asshole! Why didn't you say any…"

Naruto, and his thoughts, stopped dead in their tracks.

Sasuke's amusement, clear as day, rang through Naruto's head once again.

 _You're such an idiot._

Naruto stumbled backwards, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. That hadn't—no. No. Right? No way. Sasuke—if he'd been awake, the whole time, if he'd been _playing along_ , the whole time—if he—if he actually—

 _When you leave tomorrow, plan for an extra day's travel time._

"Huh?" Naruto shook back into reality. "Why…?"

Sasuke's amusement flooded through him.

 _Because you'll be taking a detour._

"Oh," Naruto swallowed. " _Oh_. Um, ye—okay. Okay. Okay. Ah…Sas—"

 _Usuratonkachi._

Naruto huffed out a small laugh. His heart still felt like it was beating out of his chest—Sasuke really—did Sasuke _really_ —

 _You have some misconceptions I'd like to clarify._

Sasuke's voice was soft and warm, and _wow_ , okay, there were the chills again—

 _And some ideas I'd like to be demonstrated._

Naruto clutched at the wall.

"Um," he swallowed, mind reeling, "um, you know what, I think I should—" he spun around, staring around the room—he hadn't packed anything yet, but he could, pretty fast, and—

 _I'm three days out._

Mother _fucker_. Naruto made his way into the bathroom, and let the water run over his hands as he vaguely re-evaluated his entire life. Three days was _way_ too long to let this sit—

 _One and a half, moron_.

Oh—right. If Sasuke came on hi— _CAME TO HIM_ —

"To, to, I meant _to_ , I didn't—!"

Naruto voice cut off a flash of images slapped through him, gone as quickly as they came, and all Naruto had managed to catch was _himself_ underneath a very naked Sasuke—

Naruto straightened up.

Sasuke was handling this suspiciously well. And that flash of images had been _suspiciously_ similar to that vivid flood of Sasuke on his knees that had sent Naruto right over the edge—

And this connection went two ways. And Sasuke had been a willing participant during it—maybe _more_ than willing—just 'cause Naruto had cum, didn't mean—

 _I'm not._

The grin slowly spread across Naruto's face.

 _Fuck off, usuratonkachi._

"Soundin' a little out of breath there, teme."

He mumbled it to himself, but he knew Sasuke would feel the words. _Naruto_ could definitely feel them, now that Sasuke had let the connection open a little more—the undercurrent of lust and arousal and pleasure humming through his mind; no _wonder_ he'd woken Sasuke up, because _this_ —Naruto felt like he was running on adrenaline now—completely built up by this thrill, at the thought of—

 _Naruto…_

Sasuke.

Losing control. Because of him. _For_ him—where the fuck was his travel bag? He should have left _yesterday_ —

 _Ah…_

The images had him tripping over his feet—apparently, Sasuke had completely given up on stifling them, and he had a _much_ more creative imagination than Naruto had given him credit for—although, y'know, he'd've appreciated more emphasis on _Sasuke's_ involvement as opposed to his own—

 _How…?_

Like maybe—if Sasuke wanted—to get down on all fours—

 _Nngh_ —

—in front of him, so Naruto could grip his waist, so he could slide his hands along Sasuke's skin and pull him in to meet Naruto's hips with each thrust and _wow_ , Naruto really was a pervert—

 _Shut up and keep talking_.

And Naruto laughed out loud at _that_ , because it didn't make any goddamn sense but Naruto knew what Sasuke meant anyway—and Sasuke was lost somewhere in scattered images of Naruto's hands on him, which was just— _whew_ —

Naruto pressed his back against the wall and closed his eyes.

If he—if he was here—and they were together—Sasuke would try to hide. Bury his face in the pillows, put a hand over his face—he always covered his face with his bangs and Naruto _hated_ that.

So not now.

No—Sasuke would have to be on his back, so Naruto could see his face and his eyes and his smile—his hair would fall back against the sheets (although, maybe some would stick to his face a little, if they were slick with sweat), and, y'know, just to make sure he couldn't hide, Naruto would have to pin his hand down with his own—

 _Fuck_ —

—and—oh. _Oh_ , that—

 _Nnngh_ — _ah—_

—was a _very_ detailed picture of the two of them, intertwined together, accompanied by some sort of feeling that had Naruto nearly on his knees—

 _Naruto—!_

Naruto clapped a hand over his smile. He had his bag somewhere around here, and he could just focus on that so Sasuke wouldn't notice that Naruto noticed that—

 _Shut up._

He hadn't even said anything!

 _Shut up_ , _you—_

"I didn't—!" He hadn't said anything and he wasn't _gonna_ 'cause Sasuke was stupid and emotional and he would never admit it but Sasuke _knew_ how Naruto felt, too, and—

 _Do_ you _know how you feel?_

Naruto froze.

"Uh—"

 _Thought so._

"Hey—no, wait a second, asshole—"

 _I have been_.

"Argh!" Naruto threw his hands up in the air. It was _three_ in the morning now, and he was gonna leave, and he was gonna go find Sasuke, and then they'd be together, in person, in a day and a half where he could actually _talk_ everything out as opposed to throwing this mishmash of whatever he felt in Sasuke's general fucking direction and receiving back something that fucked with his head even more.

And Sasuke was just gonna have to fucking deal with that.

"Okay?!" he said out loud, putting his hands on his hips as if Sasuke would _somehow_ be able to see him—

 _...Alright._

Naruto nodded. Once and then again—okay. He could—well, he should take a shower first, and then he should write a couple letters just to make sure everybody knew he left early, he'd been meaning to pack everything tomorrow morning, so he didn't actually have anything ready—hadn't he been running low on salves? Crap, he might have to bug Sakura. She owed him a favour, though, for that thing he'd done for her and Ino, when they'd—wait, was the connection closing?

 _You're distracting me_.

Soft, and fainter—Sasuke's voice sounded in the back of Naruto's head, and Naruto smiled a little. He'd always kinda been distracting, but...it was different, now.

And Sasuke was distracting, too.

And he was gonna see him, soon.

He felt the excitement—strong, pulsing, bursting—bubble up through his veins, and he faintly wondered who had started it, really, because it was bouncing around in his head like—

 _A day and a half, usuratonkachi._

"A day and a half, teme," Naruto repeated to the empty room, and with one last burst of that _feeling_ again, the connection closed.

A day and a half to come to terms with...all of that. All of this.

Naruto let out a breath.

He could do that.

He did his best work under pressure, anyway.

* * *

 _A/N:_ _I? Hope you enjoyed whatever this was? I want to try to upload once a month this year, so this is to tide you by while I work on some longer things! This month has been crazy. I hope your lives are all a little more calm!_

 _Till next time,_

 _\- Kinomi_


End file.
